Would You Rather' on the TARDIS
by whovianallover
Summary: Jack initiates a game of Would You Rather, but the Doctor and Rose don't expect the twist he puts on it. Rated T just in case.
1. The Game Is Initiated

Chapter One. The Game is Initiated

"How long have you been sitting there?" Rose asked as she exited her en suite to find the Doctor lying on her bed. "Not long. Jack's in the kitchen making dinner, but he wanted to know if you felt like a night in. He said he has a _special night _planned." Rose nodded and sat down on the bed next to him, hand resting just inches from his. "Dunno, but I could use a night in. For now, though, out. I have to get changed." She pecked him on the cheek to signal his dismissal and began to hunt through her drawers on the her side of the bed for something to wear. The Doctor got up and walked over to Rose, spun her around so that she leant back onto the dresser and gave her a proper kiss; he couldn't stand it when she left him hanging like that, and she knew it. For barely a moment he considered going further, but Rose broke it off with a flirty smile. "You're not distracting me this time, mate." The Doctor sighed and headed toward the door, just as he turned out of the room he called, "Meet us in the kitchen!"

~s~

Rose opened the door to the kitchen, finally dressed in a grey baggy singlet and ¾ leggings, and saw the Doctor and Jack, already deep in conversation. Asking what they were talking about seemed pointless; it was probably some Time Agent business, nothing of her concern. Instead she decided to sneak up on them and count the seconds until they noticed she was there. Jack seemed to be recounting some story. "And then, the President of Grehy 9" _One, "_No! No! Wait let me guess." _Two _

"It was something to do with the Yarpiri, wasn't it?" _Three _"Yep, and they took him _while he was on stage. _Ha!_" Four_.

The Doctor's eyes flickered from Jack for a moment and saw Rose, he coughed and Jack stopped talking. "Four seconds, boys, impressive." Rose gave a short, girlish giggle but Jack looked confused, "What do you mean, four seconds?" Rose laughed and the Doctor explained that Rose since their first trip together, she noticed that sometimes he "zones out" and Rose is left talking to herself, so she counts the seconds it takes for him to notice she is there again. Jack smiled, "That's quite a game you got there. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to play "Would You Rather?" after we eat." Rose shot the Doctor a doubtful look "Have you agreed to do this?" The Doctor shook his head, "I said I wouldn't agree to anything until you did."

Rose thought for a moment and then said "Okay then but," she turned her head so she was looking at Jack, "No innuendo, it's getting old."

"No, Rose," Jack said, "it never gets old."


	2. Falling

**Chapter 2: Falling.**

"No way." Rose frowned stubbornly in disbelief. She had heard of playing the game this way before but never had she done it herself. The Doctor, on the other hand, was still trying to get his head around the rules. "So if you ask me whether I'd rather a bath in spaghetti or a swordfight in a banana suit, I would literally have to do the option I would rather." Jack smiled evilly, "Yes and you have to do it or else you forfeit the game." Rose put her hands on the round wooden table they were sitting at and put her head in them. Although the gesture signalled she was upset about the idea however she actually wasn't too opposed to it.

"So are you in?" Jack was impatient to start the game, his fingers were constantly rapping on the table. "Yeah, I think so. Doctor?" The Doctor looked slightly pale, but agreed. "Well, seeing as I had the idea, I think it's only right I start the game," Jack looked briefly to the Doctor, then turned to Rose and said, "Rose Tyler, would you rather jump 25m from a tree, or eat 25 hotdogs?" Rose groaned, "Oh, I don't know! I don't have a very big stomach so I think I would jump from the tree." As soon as the words left her mouth the Doctor jumped up from his chair with a stricken look on his face. "Rose, you'll break something!" She shook her head with a smile playing at her mouth. "No, no, Doctor I won't! Nowhere did Jack say that I couldn't fall onto a mattress. Did you Jack?" Jack silently cursed loopholes. "Now, where's my tree?"

~s~

The trio traipsed into the Console Room and the Doctor quickly navigated to the nearest park. This particular park happened to be on Goei 5, and looked like any normal park, with a playground and trees and bushes and seats, however the playground was unusually miniature and the trees were grey and red. And abnormally tall. "Jack, would you mind getting a mattress from a spare bedroom please." The Doctor said as they found a tree with a low lying branch that (they assumed) lay about 25m from the ground. "Scared yet, Tyler?" The Doctor asked, nudging her in the ribs. She returned the favour by pinching his arm, "Ow, I'm never doing that again!" Rose laughed half heartedly. "I am getting sort of scared though. Don't laugh if I scream." The Doctor crossed his fingers in his head. "I won't. You can count on me."

Jack returned to the tree with the mattress and after receiving a leg-up from Jack, climbed the tree to the chosen branch. She was really scared now, Jack was going to pay so badly for this. "Okay, after three," She yelled, "One," _Damn, this is really high, "_Two, _Just do it Rose!_ "THREE!" She jumped.

The air whipped her hair and she curled up into a ball. Vaguely, she was aware of the Doctor and Jack 'whooping' and calling her name but she was more focused on her landing. VWOOMP! The mattress almost threw her off as she landed, on her side, hands wrapped tightly around her legs. "Woo-Hoo! Yes, Rose! You did it." Jack was ecstatic from the look on his face. The Doctor was more concerned with Rose's physical self. "Are you okay? You didn't break anything?" Rose brushed him off, "I'm fine, maybe a bruise or two in the morning, but I'm fine."

On their way back to the TARDIS, Rose edged closer to Jack just to whisper in his ear and said "It is so on, mate."


	3. Rose's Revenge

**A/N This might not be very good, compared to the others, it was written at 11:30 and was edited in the morning. :/**

Seated around the table in the TARDIS kitchen, Ros was trying to drag out the suspense of the question for as long as possible. "Oh, out with it Rose!" Jack complained, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine," Rose replied, "Captain Jack, would you rather consume 25 grams of tomato sauce or 25 grams of mustard?" Rose smiled as his smile faltered. "The mustard."

Rose took the mustard bottle out of the fridge and measured out exactly 25 grams into a cup. She then took the cup and set it down on the table. Jack swallowed. "I measured it, there's exactly 25 grams in there. You have to drink it all remember, or forfeit." Rose said. Jack looked like he'd rather take down another Slitheen than do this but with the weight of the Doctor and Rose's eyes on him, he took the cup and tapped the bottom so the mustard would spill out into his mouth. Rose noticed he turned a paler shade of white, and then swallowed, which caused him to burst from his chair scrambling for a cup of water.

Rose and the Doctor laughed. It was the first time they had actually seen him desperate for something, "Rose! We should've gotten a video camera." The Doctor said between laughs. Rose mentally agreed, she was too caught up in watching Jack swallowing cup after cup of water. Rose reached for the cup that Jack was taking the mustard from, but was intercepted by the Doctor, she gave him her best angry face but was interrupted by a fit of giggles. "Is it finished?" She asked him, "The cup, is it finished?" The Doctor smiled and looked over to Jack, holding the benchtop as if he was going to be sick and then said, "You did it, mate, you ate all of the mustard."

~s~

After Jack had settled down and The Doctor and Rose had calmed down from their seemingly incessant laughter, Jack thought about how to best get back at Rose, smiled and then said, "Doctor, would you rather…"

**A/N Hey everyone, thanks for the follows and reviews! I might not be able to update as frequently in the coming week because school comes back October 9th. Bear with me, but the story _will_ finish. If you have any ideas for the next chapter's question or a "would you rather" for the future, leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks in advance,**

**Rose.**


	4. Pillow Fight

**A/N I just realised none of my chapters have a Disclaimer on them, so, Doctor Who isn't mine. I need to have a serious talk with the person who _does _own it, so that situation can be altered.**

"Doctor, would you rather reveal to us your deepest insecurity or go seven minutes in heaven with me?" Rose folded her arms on the table and shook with silent laughter whilst the Doctor looked from her to Jack again, obviously confused. "What's 'Seven Minutes in Heaven?'" Rose shook harder. "You are in a room with me for seven minutes, what could possibly go down?" Jack said. Rose peeked up from her arms but the dove back down when she saw the Doctor's face go from confusion to sudden realisation, to embarrassment. "So I basically have two choices. I can reveal to you my deepest shame, okay, but you'll probably use it as blackmail one day. Or I can go Seven Minutes in Heaven with you, in which you'll probably lie about what we did in there, and use it as blackmail too." Jack nodded and Rose sighed, returning to her original position, sitting upright on her chair. "Okay, Seven Minutes in Heaven it is." Rose was shocked but punched him playfully on the arm as he left.

~s~

The TARDIS had picked out a very well furnished room, fitted with a large double bed, covered with burgundy, satin covers and a dozen pillows of the same colour. The walls were painted a bright red except for the roof which was a creamy white. "I bet you are going to say," Jack said, extending a hand, "that you never knew this room existed." That was exactly what the Doctor was thinking as he stepped into the room and across it to the other side, where there was a bronze framed full length mirror. He also thought that this would be a good place to bring Rose one day.

When the Doctor had turned around Jack was loosely sitting cross-legged on the bed, leaning against the pillows. "So, are you going to sit down?" The Doctor couldn't think of anything else to do, so he sat on the bed, with his back on the foot-board and his ankles crossed. "So," Jack looked appalled, "Are you actually considering _talking, _for the whole seven minutes?" The Doctor kept a cool face, "Yes, seeing as you aren't going to get me to do anything else, I thought it might help pass the time." Jack's face looked slightly different when the Doctor turned to look at him; however, although they were alone, he didn't want to call him on it. "How are you and Rose doing, you know, as a couple?" The Doctor looked at him, unsure of what to say, "Fine, you know, fine, we're lovely" Jack let out a short laugh, "Lovely? That is your choice of words?"

The Doctor cracked a smile and threw one of the pillows closest to him at Jack, "I was under pressure, cut me a break," Jack began to throw another pillow at the Doctor but he had already thrown one, "Not likely," Jack said. The Doctor grabbed for another pillow and brought it across Jack's arm, just as Jack took a heart shaped pillow and struck the Doctor's waist with it. The Doctor had run out of pillows on his side so he crawled from the left of the bed to the right whilst being pounded with pillows by Jack until he found another within his reach, "Never!" Jack yelled as he took the pillow, the Doctor was going to grab began hitting him with that one too. The Doctor had no other option than to steal one of Jack's pillows from his hands, "Arghh!" The Doctor yelled as he got up on his knees and yanked one of Jack's pillows from his left hand. "Noooo," Jack fake-grieved his loss, but was back in the game when the Doctor began to use his own ammunition against him.

Just then Rose walked in.

"Oh." She said shortly. "I've always wondered what guys did at sleepovers, I guess now I know. Your seven minutes are up." She turned from the doorway and left the room. Jack and the Doctor looked at each other in silent agreement that they would never speak of this again.

**A/N Phew! This chapter is longer than the others but it was so much fun to write. I have told you before but my school goes back tomorrow so posts will be a little irregular, I think more like weekly chapters, rather than daily. Thanks for the reviews guys, they make me smile.**


	5. 1593 Part One

"You two are so manly," Rose said, still taken over by fits of giggles every now and then at the thought of Jack and the Doctor engaging in a pillow fight. "Rose, you know this can never leave the TARDIS," Jack said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Relax," Rose pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Your secret's safe with me." The Doctor gave Jack a nervous glance and said, "You know, I think I have performed both of my questions, I have spent seven minutes in heaven with you, and I have shared what is quickly becoming one of my deepest insecurities; anybody finding out about this." Rose shrugged and Jack gave the Doctor a thin smile. Never was this going to leave the TARDIS, Jack was just as insecure as the Doctor was.

"Doctor, it's your turn," Rose mentally wished that the Doctor wouldn't choose her and she visualised her fingers crossing, "Rose Tyler," Rose cursed under her breath, "Would you rather a truth or a dare from Captain Jack?" Rose groaned, she had no doubt Jack was good at Truth or Dare however she couldn't help feeling that if she chose Dare, something good would come of it. "Dare."

Jack was surprised Rose had chosen Dare. It wasn't that he thought she was cowardly enough for Truth, he just didn't think she was the Dare type. He thought for a moment about the few possible Dares he could give her and selected his favourite, "Okay, got one." Rose smiled at his smile, "You are smiling a bit too large for my liking, Mr Captain Jack Harkness," She leant forward and crossed her legs at the knee, "Out with it, what's the dare?" Jack rubbed his hands together and leant forward so that their forheads almost touched, "Rose Marion Tyler, I dare you to give William Shakespeare the names of the two most tragic star crossed lovers that there were."

He sat back as Rose took a breath in. She glanced at the Doctor for approval and he nodded, "William writing that play is a fixed point, he has to write it. How about that Rose? You are the mysterious woman who came to his door in the dead of night, bearing the names of the two lovers that would be spoken for generations after his death." Rose thought about it, "You better not land us in the dead of night, people will talk you know." The Doctor cracked a smile "All of that knowledge will be lost to time. No-one will really remember that visit, not exactly anyway." Rose sat back in her chair and unfolded her legs, recrossing them at the ankle. "I'll do it. And to be honest, I can't wait!"

~s~

"1593, the year before Shakespeare begins to write Romeo and Juliet, that's where we're going." The Doctor flew around the TARDIS Console, occasionally stopping but not for long, yapping about the year they were going to. "It might take a few tries on different days to get a good fix, 1593's a tough year; full of temporal glitches, so the TARDIS can land safely." Rose nodded and headed into the corridor and stopped at the door which would take her into the Wardrobe.

**A/N Hey everyone, this one's in two parts, I'll post the next bit ASAP. Thankyou for all of the follows and reviews, they are really appreciated, every single one. **

**Love from your local Rose/Doctor shipper,**

**Rose.**


	6. 1593 Part Two

**A/N Please excuse the numerous historical errors that appear in this chapter, feel free to correct me in a review if you have the burning urge to, I could use a quick lesson in 1593 London.**

Stepping out of the TARDIS, into the brisk, British air, Rose hitched up her red, velvet dress, revealing her beige flats (She had spent a good deal of time arguing with herself whether she should risk heels, but decided not to, the chance she would have to run would be too great) that trotted along the cobblestones beside the feet of Jack and the Doctor. "You know you do look amazing in that dress," the Doctor said, taking Rose's hand as they turned a corner on the street, "Should I be afraid that the greatest playwright in history will run away with my Rose?" Rose laughed, "No! Thankyou, but, no. William Shakespeare will never get his hands on this." She cast her right hand from her chest to her thighs. "Ah! Here we are. Rose, you know what to do," he spun her to face him and took both of her hands, "Good luck." Rose gave him a quick smile and turned to face the door.

Upon closer inspection, the door was green and the paint was peeling, but it was sunset out, so the door looked black and the peel wasn't so noticeable. Rose's hand trembled slightly as she raised it to knock thrice, tapping the toe of her shoe on the stone floor out of nervousness. A young looking maid, dressed in a black dress and a white bonnet swung the door open, "The Master won't take visitors at this hour. Who will I say to him you are?" Her eyes scanned Rose's apparel, Rose tucked a strand of hair quickly behind her ear, "Tell him, that he really would like to speak with me, and that the matter is urgent." The maid's eyebrows furrowed together and she dipped a curtsey before she turned to leave. Rose turned and gave a quick thumbs-up to Jack and the Doctor, who were looking through the inside of a material shop, out to Rose.

Rose turned back around and found a man of a height slightly taller than her own, and of a fit, athletic build in the doorway. Before she could help herself she blurted out, "Oh. I thought you'd be a bit taller." The man, whom Rose gathered was Shakespeare himself, frowned. "I was told you would be a strange one. But your eyes, they are young and free, and you are a beautiful face. I can read your story in your eyes, no doubt you have countless to share, would you not come in and have tea with me?" Rose groaned inwardly, Jack had warned her he might come on to her. "Good sir, I have something of interest to you." Shakespeare straightened up. "And what might that be?" Rose hesitated for a second, struggling to find the words. "Romeo and Juliet. I can't tell you what these words mean to you, but I am sure you will find out in the next year, it's a fixed point, for goodness sake, but you have to promise me you will remember them. Romeo and Juliet."

Shakespeare looked shocked. He took her hand and looked into her eyes, but said nothing. "Oh man," Rose said, dropping her gaze, "I have made the man with the most beautiful talent with words in the world, speechless." She looked back up and him and realised he was still holding her hand, "I must go, Mr. Shakespeare. Sir, do not forget those names. Romeo and Juliet." She unfolded his hand off of hers and turned to go, she was sure this was the strangest meeting he would have in his entire life. "And what of your name, madam?" he asked her. Rose stopped. Would it hurt if he knew her name? "Rose, Sir, Rose Tyler." This time she turned to go, it was for good. "And a Rose, by any other name, would still smell as sweet."

**A/N Aaah! Okay so I put in a quote from R+J. I know it probably didn't fit in, but I wanted to do it so *insert Captain Jack Harkness making a W with his hands here.* Also this is my first multichapter and I'd like to leave it where it is, but what do you think? Should I keep going or leave it here?**


End file.
